


Outsider Perspective [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: John and Harold lose their memories.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Outsider Perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/809838) by [Neery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neery/pseuds/Neery). 



> Thanks to Neery for permission to podfic!

Link to download/stream podfic [here.](https://app.box.com/s/f5n2rpp4rtncp9gvt0wajbn6o4mdrmd6)

[Download from the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/outsider-perspective).

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.

Music credits: "Who I Am To You" by Honest Bob and the Factory to Dealer Incentives


End file.
